


Tutor Envy

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff, one shot pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: can someone say "hands on" education?





	Tutor Envy

_ **Max:** _

I walk into the Halloween party, my pirate hat on my head and fake sword by my side. I scan the crowd for Chloe, trying to see if my captain Bluebeard is anywhere to be seen.

_Huh, it's her party. I wonder where she is..._

As I begin to walk around, I see different costumes that other people have chosen. A girl from my math class is dressed as Frankenstein's monster, and they are talking to Warren, who is dressed as a mad scientist.

_Oh how fitting._

As I reach the other end of the party, I look around again, not seeing any sign of Chloe. I walk back to Warren and taps him on the shoulder, the girl next to him shooting me a death glare as soon as Warren looks away. "Hmm? Oh Max, what's up?"

"No time Warren, I have to find Chloe." I swallow and try to think of something to say. "She needs to return some stuff of mine that I need right after I leave."

"Oh, okay. I think she's in the house somewhere. Her tutor is supposed to be teaching her right now and she decided to let us just roam around until they're done." He smiles at me, my heart drops. "Hey, you don't look too good. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." I pinch the bridge of my nose and walk towards the house. "Talk to you later, man."

I go inside and looks around the ground floor. I don't see Chloe in the kitchen or living room, and the garage is empty. As I begins walking upstairs, I can hear giggles coming from Chloe's room. I hurry up the stairs while still trying to be quiet. When I reach the door, I rest my ear against it, listening to the voices.

"So," Chloe speaks up from the other side of the door. "If I was to buy some rope, how much would I need."

"Well, you would have to figure out the length of each strand of rope. See, when you tie it around one point and another point, the rope between would be the length."

_KATE! You **thief**! You don't get Chloe!!_

I throw the door open and storm in. I hear the sound of footsteps behind me, but I keep moving forward. "BACK OFF MARSH!"

Kate look over at me and raises an eyebrow, leaning against Chloe's desk. "M-max? What's going on...?"

"Don't play dumb with may Kathrine! I know what you're trying to do. IT WON'T WORK!"

"Max-" Rachel comes into the room, the footsteps from behind me stopping.

"YOU BACK OFF TOO AMBER!" I wheel around and glare are her, backing up to Chloe. "Both of you need to back off.

"What are you going on about Max?!" Chloe stands up holding her arms out at her sides.

"I can't have you being around them alone yet! You might fall in love with one of them and you can't!"

"Why not Max?" Chloe glares at me while crossing her arms.

"Because you're mine! They can't have you!" I stare her down and see that Chloe is unimpressed. I lunge forward, grabbing her head and kissing her as passionately as I possibly can. Chloe freezes for a moment, and then begins to kiss back, her hands running through my hair.

Chloe eventually pulls back, gasping for air. "If I'm yours will I get another one of those kisses?"

"If you're mine, your every wish and desire will be my command..." I look up into her eyes, anxiety and worry building inside me.

"Come here, girlfriend." Chloe smirks at me as she catches her breath, going in for another kiss.

 

_ **Kate:** _

"Well shucks. I didn't see that coming." I look on as my two friends dressed as pirates make out infront of me and Rachel.

"Me neither." I look over to Rachel, seeing the girl shrug. "Well, come on Marsh, lets get going."

"W-what do you mea-AHH!" Rachel picks me up and leans in pecking my cheek. "Let's go back to the party. When we're done we can go to my place. We have a king sized bed for tonight, and a chapel that does confessions starting at 10 am tomorrow."

I smirk up at Rachel, warping my arms around her neck and moving my lips closer to hers. "Well when you put it that way, let's go."

Rachel Kisses me briefly and then pulls back, looking at me. "You want this to be a one time thing?"

"Hell no! I'm a woman of commitment!" I kiss her cheek. "That doesn't mean I dunno how to have fun."

"So, kissing pals?" She raises an eyebrow and grins nervously.

"Girlfriends or you get the boot Amber." I give her a stern glance until she cracks a smile.

"Deal." We smile and kiss again, hearing fireworks from the celebration outside.


End file.
